Sle-Twe Elo
=Description= Sle-Twe is a female Twi’Lek that hails from Ryloth. She is quite tall and, due to her training as a fighter, of muscular build. She has violet skin with reddish patterns on her lekku, her eyes are red as well. She looks rather young and tends to wear military-style clothes. =Personality= Being a member of the Warrior caste, she highly believes in honor, duty and justice. Since she also has learned, that there are a lot of people who do not share her values (or define them differently), she usually tries to uphold them in secret. =History= Sle-Twe was born on the Twi’Lek homeworld Ryloth. Being a member of the Twi’Lek Warrior caste she was trained in athletics, weapon use and basic warfare from childhood on by her parents . She is also trained in conversation and some justicial procedures, but tries to hide that fact by using slang words here and there. During her youth she has seen several of her friends being sold into slavery or simply vanish (which probably means the same) and thus has grown to hate slavery and slavers a lot. She has just recently left Ryloth, heading to the core worlds like so many other Twi’Leks did. (Actually she is looking for a friend of hers.) Since she is a trained fighter she tries to make some money as a mercenary. She is somewhat picky on contracts though and will not work for just anybody, but only for people she deems honorable (and their cause,too). After arriving on Tatooine she took some time to familiarize herself with the situation on the planet and did a few jobs for Jabba as well, thus also receiving some training as a Bounty Hunter. While traveling around a bit, she made it to Outmian Yakta and pretty much liked it and it’s people. Since the city was in need of security forces, she joined the security staff, trying to protect the town and it’s inhabitants from harm. After being forced to witness some stormtroopers murdering an innocent civilian however, she learned the rough way, that she was unable to protect anyone from the tyrannous Empire and it’s white armored scum, so she tried to make contact with the Alliance to join them in their cause. A while back she was called home by her mother, because her father had become critically ill, so she traveled back to Rhyloth to visit her parents. During her stay she told her mother how she was living now and what had happened to her and her friends while she was on Tatooine. Her mother told her to get in touch with certain people which she did. Through these people she managed to make contact with the alliance and got some orders for the future. Unfortunately her father didn't recover from his sickness and died after several months. She wanted to stay with her mother for a while, but her mother told her that she would be okay and that Sle-Twe had to return home to Tatooine and do what the Alliance officer told her to do.